pennywisethedancingclownitfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Denbrough
William “Bill” Denbrough is the leader of the Loser’s Club and the main protagonist of the horror novel, It. He is also the son of Zack and Sharon Denbrough, as well as the older brother of the late George Denbrough. In the 1990 film IT, Bill is played by Jonathan Brandis as a child and Richard Thomas as an adult. In the 2017 re-adaption, Bill is played by Jaeden Lieberher It(1986) Bill appeared simply as the leader of the collective group of children and adults who fought back against the monstrous fear entity It and lost his brother George early on to the fearsome devourer. Bill as depicted in the great novel and collective movie miniseries was a keen bike rider and very caring of his younger brother. Bill also then went on to be married to the beautiful Audra and returned to the town of his nightmares alongside his childhood friends to destroy the beast once and for all. It 1990 Bill was portrayed by Jonathen Brandis as the child Bill Denbrough and had a bad stutter which led him a prone target to the putdowns and constant alienation of Henry Bowers and his cronies. Bill in the first part of the powerful adaption miniseries later translated into a collective film encountered alongside his friends It many times and finally descended into the sewers and used a combination of battery acid and pure silver to injure the great demonic beast forcing it into hiding. Bill Denbrough then went onto become a great horror novelist basing most of his stories on the encounters with It and the Pennywise appearence it constantly donned. Stephen King's actual novels names were altered and fabricated as prop names of the Denbrough novels. Bill was the proclaimed and respected leader of the Loser's Club anak and himself. Bill was best friends firstly with Eddie Kaspbrak and was aware of Beverley Marsh before the arrival of Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom. Mike also was a surrogate leader for the group once they reached adulthood and must rmake their return back to Derry. Bill and the Parents All of the losers have troubling hard relainships with their parents in Bill Denbrough's case he had a shaken up pianist mother and controlling ex war veteran father who were too shooken up about Georgie Denbrough's demise to notice Bill ahortly after that. He was forsaken from ever entering his dead brother's room. Bill and It Bill encountered It many times and was one of the first to ever find it. It first appeared to Bill as Georgie's blinking picture whihc then continously flooded with blood. It appeared again in the Mike Hanlon picture of the old Derry Logging town and attacked them seperatley in the sewers appearing to Bill as his dead brother George. It also revealed its true form to Bill as he Beverley Marsh, Richard Tozier and Ben Hanscom killed it. Bill and the Wife Bill was married to Audra. She was resuscitated due to Bill's dangerous bike riding in the end of part 2. Audra was a loving supporting wife of Bill helping finance his movie deals for the adaption of one of his books. Category:The Loser's Group Category:Survivours Category:Novelists Category:Characters Category:Residents of Derry Category:The Children